In Memory
by demonangel9253
Summary: After Jill's father passes, she decides to try his dream of running a farm with her father's dear friend. Will she decide to stay in the valley or will she move on? *rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harvest Moon fanfic :) please feel free to review and give tips! Thanks to those who did; it really helps! Next chapter coming very soon**

**I do not own Harvest Moon or any of the characters in this story. **

It was early spring and the sun was high in the sky casting down golden rays. The birds chirped softly in the trees nearby. I stood motionless, eyes fixated. A large headstone rose from the ground before me. My hands shook at my side, my bright violet eyes now dull and lifeless. The funeral had been hours ago, but still I could not believe what was happening around me. I was frozen. Frozen with fear… with sorrow… with emptiness. Why did things have to be this way?

I heard footsteps come from behind me, but did not care enough to turn and see who they were coming from. A warm hand landed on my cold shoulder. A familiar, voice broke the silence.

"Jill, I'm so sorry about your father." The hoarse voice paused for a slow, deep breath. "Fate works in mysterious ways but trust me, he's in a better place now."

I felt myself heave as I tried to regulate my breathing and keep down tears. Fate… I despised fate. My father was healthy, young, so… full of life. He should still be here… with everyone… with me. He was everything I had left. My eyes shut tightly. My hands clenched the jet black dress that hung from my body.

The voice continued. "I know its hard to accept things. Believe me when I say that you're not alone. I know I'm going to miss your father very much."

Tears streamed down my lifeless cheeks as I bit my lip in an attempt to keep my composure. What I wouldn't give to be with him again. It was too much to bear. I wailed out. The hand resting on my shoulder pulled me into a warm body. Another hand pressed my back. "It's ok Jill. Everything will be ok."

I shook in his arms. My body strained to refill itself with air after every cry of agony. My legs felt week and my head began to spin. I was scared, I was alone… "Oh Tak, wh-why'd he have to go?" I buried my face in his shoulder. There was nothing anyone could do…Fate had left its mark.

* * *

I still remembered that day… the day everything changed for me. My last bit of family perished leaving me lost and alone in the world. It's been some time since then… Takakura thought it would be best if I move on with life; I needed to get my mind off of events past. He told me of how he and my father dreamed of running a farm in the country together. A dream that never became reality… Takakura wondered if I would seize the challenge of running a ranch with him in my father's memory. I loved my father with all my heart… I would try anything for him. Plus, it's not like I had anything left for me in the city…

Sunlight seeped through the window. The faint sounds of singing birds could be heard outside. Slowly my eyelids pulled back revealing the cabin ceiling. I glanced at the clock sitting on the night table to the left of my bed. It was 9:23. I sat up, peeling the covers off of my body. I had a lot of work ahead of me today. I threw on a fresh set of work clothes and headed off.

The barn door creaked open. The stale, humid air smashed against my face. Sitting a few yards from the entrance was a large cow splattered with black spots. Takakura had purchased her for our farm a while back. We decided to call her Bessie, the typical farm cow name. She produced approximately five bottles of milk every day, which was good considering many of the villagers placed milk orders. I kneeled on the ground to milk Bessie when my mind wandered off.

_A little girl pointed. "Daddy, What are those things over there?"_

_A man looked and chuckled. He replied in a deep, soothing tone. "Those are cows Jill. They make milk."_

_The child's violet eyes grew large. "Whoa, like the milk we drink at home?"_

_Kneeling down to his daughter's height, the man smiled. "Yup."_

_"Daddy…"_

_"What dear?"_

_"I want a cow!" She stretched her arms out with excitement. "That way it can make us all the milk we want!"_

_The man stared blankly at the child for a second before letting out a hearty laugh. "Wouldn't that be something if we had our own cow?"_

_Looks like I finally have my own cow daddy…_

I gently placed the bottles of fresh milk in my backpack. Takakura was off somewhere in the city today, meaning I was in charge of delivering our milk orders. I picked up my backpack, slinging it to the middle of my back. There was list of orders in the shipping room. While I'd never really been out in the valley, I was pretty sure I could find where I need to go for deliveries…it's not like Forget-Me-Not Valley was huge…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two. feel free to review it or just let me know what you think of it. :) thanks**

I walked out of the Inner Inn and reached for the deliveries list in my back pocket. I only had one delivery left. _Vesta's Farm: one bottle of milk_. My legs headed towards the river just beyond my farm. I had never been to Vesta's Farm, but I did recall seeing another farm when Takakura first brought me to Forget-Me-Not Valley. It _had_ to be that farm, I was sure of it. As I crossed the river bridge, I swung my backpack around my side taking out the last bottle of milk. The other farm was in plain view, just a couple yards away.

I stood outside what I believed to be my destination. One hand cradled the milk bottle near the orange Kumono logo on my chest while the other carefully reached out for the door handle. Just before I could reach the handle, the door swung open bashing my body. The bottle flipped out of my hand, sending milk flying all over my clothing. It shattered on the cold ground. I stared blankly at the glass tears, which now sprinkled the floor, not taking much notice to the man standing in the door way.

He just stood there. A frown on his face; his blue eyes wide displaying his shock.

I gradually raised my head to look at him. A person could be heard yelling from inside the house. "Marlin? What happened? Is everything ok?"

We stood there in silence staring… just staring… I felt a lump form in my throat. I messed up _again_. I dropped the bottle… I ruined their order. A hefty redhead woman approached the doorway. Her green eyes flared when she saw the scene. She turned to the man. "Marlin! What did you do?"

He tried to explain. "Vesta, I-"

The woman didn't seem interested as she turned to faced me. She spoke, cutting him off. "Oh dear. Why don't you come inside and clean up?"

My face was going red. "No… that's ok. I'll just head home and dry-"

"Nonsense!" she cried, pulling my arm inside.

I sat at the table, my shirt soaked with milk. The man sat on one of the two beds across the room. His eyes were downward cast. He remained silent, motionless almost. I looked down at my shirt, starting to shiver. It was cold inside their house and my wet shirt didn't help matters.

The woman raced down a set of stairs holding a fluffy towel. "Here you go" she said offering it to me.

I quickly wrapped myself with it. "Thank you." I smiled faintly, however my smile was short lived. "I'm sorry I messed up your order."

She laughed. "Don't worry about that! Everyone makes mistakes." She fired a stinging glare at the silent man. "Anyway, I'm Vesta. And that's my brother, Marlin."

I nodded. "I'm Jill. I'm new to the valley. I work with Takakura on the other farm."

A huge smile spread across Vesta's face. "Nice to meet ya!" She turned to the stairs that she had just descended from. "Hey, Celia! Come here!"

A slender girl with long brunette locks slowly made her way down the stairs. She sported a green dress with an apron overtop. An orange bandana was tied on top of her head, allowing only her long bangs to fall near her face. She smiled sweetly at me. "Oh, hello there. My name is Celia."

Returning a smile, I responded, "I'm Jill. I work of the other farm in the valley."

A few minutes passed. Vesta carried on about her farm and just farm life in general. She was a very nice woman… After she finished her little rant, I handed back her towel, thanking her. I needed to get back to the farm anyway…plus the fact that I was thoroughly embarrassed over everything that had happened.

The sun was beginning to set in the sky. Shades of orange, pink, and purple began to streak their once crystal blue canvas. An afflicted sigh escaped my mouth. Today had not gone as I would have like. I went and messed up yet another thing for our farm. Even though I've been here for a few weeks, I was still no good at farming… heck, I wondered if I would ever get the hang of it. My spirits were tanking… I need a drink or something…

* * *

When I walked into the Blue Bar, I was greeted by an older man with a friendly face. His name was Griffin and he owned the establishment. A young, energetic blonde also worked there. Her name was Muffy but she must have been in the back room when I entered. I stared at the row of black barstools before me. Someone was sitting on one of them. He wore jeans and a loose, white collar shirt. His unruly black hair hung down a bit in his face. It was the man from earlier today. He turned his head to see me standing there… probably looking like an idiot.

I sat down next to him, eyes heavy. He spoke. "Um … I just want to apologize for earlier today."

I eyed him. He frowned, as if waiting for me to speak. "It's ok…" I mumbled, not really in the mood for conversation. I motioned for Griffin to send a drink my way.

"So," the man continued. "uhh… I'm Marlin. You said you were new to the valley, right?"

Griffin slid a foaming glass towards me. I stared at the bubbles. "Yes." I held the glass up to my mouth, taking in an enormous sip.

Marlin's focus fell back to the glass sitting in front of him. "Well… how do you like it? Working on the farm?" He was trying to strike up a conversation. Did he still feel bad about earlier?

I continued to chug the drink, finally slamming the empty glass on the counter. I could feel my breath starting to stagger as emotions raged in my head. "No." I said rather bluntly, motioning for another drink. "No, I hate it. I'm no good at any of it."

Marlin's frown grew, icy eyes narrowing slightly. "Then why are you here?" Another drink approached me. I gulped ravenously. That question… it brought back so much pain…

Tears started to well up in my eyes. I could already start to feel myself getting woozy from the alcohol. I had never been much of a drinker… usually out with a glass or two. I rested my forehead against the bar counter. "I'm here for my father…"

I could tell that Marlin was probably confused. Other than Takakura, no one in the valley knew the details that brought me to this desolate little community. I motioned for a third drink.

"Why did your father make you come out here if you _obviously_ don't enjoy farm work?" Marlin's cold voice cut deep.

A third drink bumped my hand. I greedily raised it to my mouth pouring the liquid down my throat.

Marlin continued. "You should just go back to where you came from. There's no point staying here if you don't want to be here."

Something inside me snapped. That was enough! I was drunk and I was angry. "My father's dead you idiot!" I growled. "I'm only here … cuz Tak said it was my father's dream to run a farm."

The air in the bar tensed. Marlin wore a surprised expression on his face before quickly looking away. "I'm sorry I-"

My drunken rage melted into an overwhelming sorrow. Tears cascaded down my rosy cheeks. "I'm just terrible at farming. I know I'm letting him down!" I sobbed. "I always mess things up. He can't possibly be proud of his loser daughter!"

I sat at the bar, face in hands sobbing. A strong hand pressed my back. I uncovered my face to see Marlin leaning over towards me, his icy blue eyes peering deep into my hazy violet ones. His face bore the same dreary expression that it always had, but he spoke softly. "You shouldn't think that way. I'm sure your father is proud of you for trying to make him happy. Don't beat yourself up."

Staring blankly, not knowing how to react, I convulsed as I tried to regain my normal breathing. He turned away. "And…well… I do a lot of work with crops so I can help you with any crop related issues you have… Think of it as my way of making up for our first encounter."

I wiped my eyes, which were now puffy and red. It was late and I should probably be heading home. I placed money on the counter, as I tried to stand up. The room swayed back and forth. It was amazing what just three drinks could do to me… As I directed myself towards the door and tried to walk away, I heard Marlin's voice call out. "Jill… let me walk you home." He rose from his barstool and walked to my side. Placing one hand on my hip and pulling my right arm around his neck, we staggered out the door. The walk back to my farm was filled with silence, the only sound coming from crickets and cicadas in the distance. Summer was almost upon us.

Marlin led me to the door of my cabin. By then I was feeling the full effects of the alcohol; I'm sure he could tell. He appeared to be slightly concerned. "Maybe I should come inside and make sure you are ok." I smiled sheepishly. Everything was spinning… I couldn't even hold my own head up! Marlin led me to the small worn out bed. As I lay down, he pulled the covers over my body. "Th-thank you…" I slurred.

He smiled shyly back as he approached the door to leave. "No problem."

**I realize that this chapter was quite long. sorry about that! its a little difficult for me to split up the story :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 here we go! please feel free to review and let me know what you think of everything so far! help me get better :)**

The next morning, I awoke to a massive migraine. I lay, staring up at the ceiling regretting ever going to the bar last night. I felt absolutely horrible… but I couldn't stay in bed all day. I pushed the covers off when I realized that I was still in my work clothing. _Ugh_. I trudged over to the sink, took out a glass and filled it to the brim with water. Between sips, I gingerly massaged my temples. It was going to be a long day.

The sunlight burned my vision, only adding to my headache's vigor. I carried the last bottle of milk across the wooden river bridge. The babbling river glistened beneath me as Vesta's farm grew closer. I approached the house, preparing to knock when I heard a voice behind me. "Oh… it's you."

Marlin had just emerged from a nearby building. I squinted trying to make eye contact. The sunlight rebounded off of his jet black hair and his face carried a rather familiar unfeeling expression.

"Hey Marlin." I responded quietly, handing him the bottle of milk that I had been cradling in my arms. His eyes fixed on the bottle for a minute. "What's this for?"

"Well, yesterday I messed up your milk order…so here."

His frown began to curl upward slightly. "Hmmp. Fine." Looking amused, he took my offering.

Pain pulsed through my temples. Vague memories from last night at the bar began to play in my head. "Marlin…" I sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened last night. I just got so worked up. Things have been tough for me recently and I-"

"Don't worry about it."

Another thought raged in my head. "I was also wondering, if you would help me grow some crops...or at least show me how to do it..."

He glanced over his shoulder. There were fields abundant with crops behind us, which Vesta and Celia were currently tending to. He sighed. "I guess… but it'll be later after work… and you'll have to buy your plant seeds from us first."

I nodded. Any help I could get would be fine with me. Marlin took the milk bottle inside their house, leaving me standing alone. Takakura had mentioned before that Vesta sold seeds for planting. Turning, I studied her working in her fields and made my way over to inquire about purchasing crop seeds.

* * *

_Knock Knock._

A fist pounded on my cabin door. My face scrunched. I didn't want to leave the warmth of my bed.

_Knock Knock._

The noise wouldn't stop; my head pulsing with every beat. "I'm coming" I moaned.

I groggily walked to the door slowly pulling it towards me, revealing a man. Both hands shoved in his jean pockets and head looking diagonally down, he spoke. "Come on Jill. I'm here to help you plant."

I wiped the afternoon nap from my eyes. The sky was painted with hues of pinks and oranges; it would be dark soon. I needed to hurry up and plant before then!

"Oh, right!" I turned to my left. I had taken the hoe from the toolshed with me to my house before taking a nap just in case Marlin showed up to help. Clutching the tool with my tiny hands, I exited the cabin.

Marlin and I walked down to the crop field. Bending down to the earth, he picked up some dirt. He sifted it between his fingers before facing me. "This seems like an ok spot. The soil quality isn't too bad."

I nodded. I would have never thought about the soil quality. Always the little things that made all the difference…

"Ok…so now what?" I stared blankly.

Marlin pointed to the ground. "You till the ground."

I gawked at the field. I had never used a hoe before nor did I really understand how to use it.

"Well, go on." His tone hinted impatience.

I raised the hoe high above my head and swung down with all my might. The blade burrowed deep below. I pulled towards my body, dragging the blade though the fertile soil. I looked to Marlin for approval. "Like that?"

He stared blankly at the dirt. "Yeah."

I tilled a few more spaces of crop land before pulling the seed bags from my backpack. Marlin, taking a bag in hand, meticulously poked the seeds into the ground. I mimicked his every action. A quiet chuckle traveled from his direction; he must have thought it was funny for me to mirror him. Finally, I watered the newly planted crops.

"There! All done!" I exclaimed, patting the dirt off of my gloves and shirt.

Marlin maintained his empty stare on the field. "Make sure you water them every day."

I nodded, smiling. The sun had fallen just below the mountains to the west. "Are you going home now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…I might stop by the bar."

"Well, let me buy you a drink. Its payment for helping me."

He stretched his arms out and breathed deeply. Shoving his hands in his pockets he sighed. "Fine."

* * *

The two of us walked into the bar and sat down. Griffin came over. "Welcome. Two drinks?"

I shook my head. "No, just one." I looked to Marlin. His eyes focused on the cupboard of drinking glasses just beyond the bar counter. "Is there anything specific you want?"

He turned his head to the bartender. "The usual."

Griffin went to prepare the drink. We sat silently waiting. The aging bartender returned shortly with Marlin's drink before returning to the task of cleaning goblets. As Marlin took a sip of his beverage, the smell of alcohol seized my nostrils. My stomach turned. Maybe coming here to buy him a drink was a bad idea…

I rested my arms on the counter. "Thank you for helping me."

Marlin didn't answer… just sat there looking at his drink. I quickly glanced at his face. "Just so you know … I'm usually a happy person."

Still, silence.

"Just ever since my father passed away, I've been a mess." I paused. "Some days I just can't stop thinking about him and how badly I want him to be proud of his daughter…then I get depressed and -"

"Why are you explaining yourself to me?" Marlin stared, the same chilling expression peering through me.

"Well…" A friendly smile crept onto my face. "I don't want my friends to think that I'm some depressed little girl."

His eyebrows raised, eyes widening. "Friend?"

His reaction to the word was not what I expected. My smile shrunk significantly. "Yeah…I thought we were friends…"

Marlin took another sip of his drink before responding. "We've only known each other for two days. And… I haven't necessarily been all that friendly to you..."

"But both days you offered me help when I needed it." I tried to smile back but another wave of alcohol fumes reached my nose. Hunching over, I grabbed my stomach.

"You ok?" Marlin looked confused.

My nose scrunched. "Yeah… I forgot about my hangover."

The seemingly permanent frown which adorned his face suddenly lightened. Marlin began to laugh. "You're such a light weight!"

I couldn't help but laughed too. "So… are we friends?"

He smirked. His usually icy blue eyes sparked a warmth that I hadn't seen before. "Yeah… I guess so."

**Chapter 4 will be up within the next few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. maymist, thank you so much for the review :3 makes me glad that people like this! **

The morning started off just like any other, the sun on an upward decent in the crystal azure sky; not a cloud in sight. It was going to be absolutely beautiful, so I decided to let Bessie graze in the pasture for the day. Hopefully she wouldn't eat the whole field away to nothing…

I hopped the pasture fence and wandered to the tool shed. I needed to get my watering can to take care of my new crops. Marlin's words echoed in my head. _"Make sure you water them every day."_

Drops of water spilled over the patches of earth covering my crops. It had been a few weeks since Marlin and I planted the seeds, yet there was still no sign of life… maybe I did something wrong? Suddenly a voice broke the peaceful silence of nature.

"I see you aren't forgetting to take care of them." Hands in his pockets, Marlin walked up behind me.

I about jumped when I heard his cool voice. Turning, I fired a friendly grin. "Oh, Marlin! What are you doing over here?"

A blank face stared back at me. "It's Monday. I'm off on Mondays, so… I thought I would come over here and check on um… you… and your crops." His eyes flashed to the pasture. "Is that your cow?"

"Yeah. Her name's Bessie. She can be quite a handful."

"She looks fine now…"

I sighed placing my hands on my hips. "Yeah" She looked like she wouldn't be too difficult to work with. Lies.

Marlin's gaze redirected towards me. "Wanna take a walk?"

Everything on the farm was pretty much taken care of. I had plenty of time to kill, so why not. "Sure, just let me put my tools away."

* * *

"So, how was your day?" I asked absently, the valley's huge waterfall roaring before us.

"Ehh. Fine I guess."

I zoned out watching the water pour over one of the many mountains that encircled this valley.

"Jill?"

Marlin's voice snapped me back into reality. Wide eyed I looked to the man sitting next to me. "What?"

He smiled simply. "I think you zoned out a bit there."

"Oh, sorry about that… I tend to do that a lot when I'm thinking about things" I chuckled.

His eyebrows lifted with curiosity. "What were you thinking about?"

A heavy breath fled my lungs. "My dad… again."

He lowered his head, knowing that was not a topic I enjoyed talking about. "Oh… are you ok?"

Would I ever be truly ok? No. No matter how much time went by, I was sure that this would always be a tender topic for me. Shaking my head, I lied. "Yeah. I just need to try and not think about it so much."

I leaned back on the warm grass, hands on my stomach. The sky was still fair, now hinting at the inevitable twilight. Marlin leaned back next to me. "It sure is hot here in the summer."

"Yeah but it feels good in the shade here" I responded with an almost toneless voice.

"Jill, I'm glad you decided to come out here."

My head rolled to my right, blushing. Marlin continued to stare up at the sky. "Why is that?"

His eyes rapidly glanced at my face before returning to the vast blue above us. "I-I don't know… I guess I'm just glad to be your friend."

"Marlin…"

"Hmmm?"

"You're really sweet, you know that?"

His face erupted red as he flung himself back into a sitting position. I smiled. It was funny to think that someone so sullen could be so cute.

I slowly pushed myself off of the ground and stood up. "I'm gonna head over to the beach."

"Uh… why?" Marlin's face had restored itself to its normal hue.

My feet carried me down the dirt path. "I want to see the sun set."

"Mind if I come?"

"Not at all."

* * *

The water splashed past my feet as I sat on the tepid sand. The declining sun cast beautiful rays on the ocean surface; it was just like a scene from a movie.

I sighed happily. "I love the beach here."

Marlin grunted. "Yeah. Too bad no one here actually swims in it."

"That's unfortunate… Now that I think of it, I don't think I brought a swim suit with me either."

A smile was fighting to manifest itself on the man's hard face. "Don't worry, you won't miss anything."

At that moment, I turned my head to look behind us. A blonde lady in a rather skimpy scarlet dress stared at us, her bleached white teeth glowing as she smiled uncontrollably. "Hey Marlin, don't look now, but Muffy's watching us."

Embarrassment burst onto his face. "R-Really?"

"Yup."

The blonde hurried off as fast as her black heels and tight red dress would allow. I gazed back at the glistening ocean. "Do you want to go get a drink?"

Marlin nodded. "Sounds good."

The two of us entered the Blue Bar to see the giddy girl behind the counter. Her big jade eyes twinkled at us. "Hi there you two!"

I smiled politely in return. Marlin completely ignored Muffy and sat down in his usual seat at the bar. I plopped down next to him and we each motioned for drinks. The rest of the evening was spent drinking and talking about whatever, eventually ending as Marlin and I went our separate ways for the night.

**Sorry it was a short one :P anyway, review if you want or just let me know what you think! chapter 5 will be out soon**

* * *

_this chapter wasn't originally in my story plan but i figured that i could use another scene of marlin and jill interactions. because it was not originally a part of the story and the fact that i kinda wrote this quickly, i apologize if it doesnt fit as well as other chapters do, etc._


	5. Chapter 5

**Heres chapter 5 :) chapter six will be out very very soon! review and let me know whatcha think!**

I must say, if it's one thing I like about living in Forget-Me-Not Valley, it's the seasons. Seeing all the trees turn fall colors is truly breathtaking. The air was crisper now, fall was finally here. Our farm had made quite a bit of progress since Takakura first brought me here back in mid spring. Using the money generated from our milk deliveries, we were able to purchase three chickens. Now we were making even more money shipping eggs to the city.

Bessie stood inside waiting for her food. I seized two large handfuls of fodder to place in her trough. She seemed to be in a great mood, as was I; things were going well. l bent down to milk her. She produced five bottles today, just enough to fill our orders. I placed the bottles in a hand basket before making my way to the shipping room.

* * *

"Let's see…" I mumbled to myself, walking around the valley's main drag. "Galen and Nina… check. Chris, Wally and Hugh… check. Romana… check. Inner Inn… check." I stopped walking, a smile catching my lips. "All there's left is Vesta's farm!"

As I crossed the river bridge, three figures could be seen working in the fields. I ran to the worn wooden fence surrounding the crop fields. "Marlin!" I waved the dark haired man over.

He shot a quick grin before making his way over to me. "Hey Jill. What's up?"

Smiling, I pulled out the lone bottle of milk from my basket. "Here you are! Thank you for ordering yet another bottle of milk from our farm."

"Hey don't thank me, thank Vesta. She's the one who orders it."

I swung a light punch at his shoulder. "Jerk" I giggled.

Marlin glanced over his shoulder. His sister and Celia had stopped working and were watching us. The two smiling women whispered back and forth to each other. He scratched the back of his head and I felt myself blush slightly. "Well, I'll let you get back to work now. Bar tonight?"

Marlin returned a shy smile. "Sure. See you later."

* * *

I opened the bar door to see Marlin sitting with a drink. He looked over, patting the bar stool next to him. I wandered over and sat down. "Sorry I'm late. Bessie was being difficult."

He chuckled lightly. "That's why I'm glad I work with crops."

I motioned to Griffin for a drink. He nodded and quickly slid a beer in front of me. I eagerly took a big gulp.

"Careful you don't get drunk, Jill." Marlin said flatly.

I heard a small high pitched giggle. Muffy was standing near Griffin cleaning glasses, apparently listening to our conversation. Ever since she had seen us down at the beach together, she always smiles at us and laughs. Truth be told, its a little annoying; Marlin hated it. I set the glass on the counter. "Don't worry, I won't."

Marlin took another drink. "I love the fall. Not too hot, not too cold. Perfect for someone with my health."

He had complained to me before about his health. Vesta once told me that Marlin had been diagnosed with some condition a few years back but I never really asked him the details… it wasn't my business.

"I like the fall too. I love to see the leaves change colors."

"You know," Marlin said, a joyful twinkle lighting up his usually harsh eyes. "The harvest festival is coming up soon. You should come."

I shrugged. "Maybe… I might be busy."

"With what?" His asked curtly. All traces of happiness seemed to have fled him.

"With my farm, duh. I've got crops and animals to attend to!" I poked the foam floating atop my beer. "Hey, it's a lot of work when you're the only one there."

"What about Takakura?"

I lightly sipped my drink. "Well, he goes to the city more often now that we are shipping eggs, which is fine with me because we are making money."

"I see" Marlin stated, his eyes locking with mine. "Make sure you are taking care of yourself. Your animals are important, but your health is most important."

I nodded, smiling. My cheeks were tinting pink, hopefully no one could tell due to the dingy lighting. Marlin and I sat in the bar talking for hours. Finally, I rose from my seat. "Griffin, money's on the table."

Marlin followed suit. "Jill, you want me to walk you home?"

Muffy couldn't contain herself anymore. "How cute!" She squealed.

Marlin instantly became flustered; his face flashed ruby red. "No… it's just that her farm is on the way to mine and…"

Muffy appeared to be enjoying his reaction. I laughed quietly. It _was_ funny to see Marlin get like that. "Sure, Marlin."

The two of us walked outside. The moon was rising, slowly drenching everything below with its bleached light. "It's so pretty tonight!"

Marlin peered up at the black sky sprinkled with stars. "Yeah."

It was a short walk to the entrance of my farm. I exhaled deeply, not really wanting the night to end. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

Marlin's eyes never rose off of the ground. "Yeah. See you later Jill."

**Hope you liked it, sorry it was kind of short... its setting up for the next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 :) review and let me know what you think**

**also, ive noticed how even though i put spaces between lines, they aren't there in the story... i know that could make reading this a little confusing, and i appologize. im trying to fix the problem...**

The pitter patter of rain drops filled the air. I hopped out of bed and walked to the window. It was still relatively dark outside; looks like I was going to get an early start to the work day.

After spreading fresh bird feed for the chickens, I ventured to the barn to tend to Bessie. She was being her usual ravenous self. I restocked her food trough before proceeding to milk her. Five bottles today; I stuffed them into my backpack.

Outside my crops bathed in the autumn rain as I walked up to check on their progress. A big bright orb caught my attention; it hung heavy from one of the plants. I reached out one of my small hands to sieze it. Staring at the shining red tomato, I filled with a sense of pride_. Look dad, I finally grew a crop!_ I gently placed the fruit in my backpack and took off for the bridge.

As I crossed the river bridge, I noticed that no one was working in the crop fields. I raced to the cabin door. Vesta's booming voice could faintly be heard.

"It's raining outside today Marlin and Celia, so stay indoors as much as possible. Being outside in the rain is bad for your health. I can't have you two catching colds."

I placed my ear up against the door.

A small voice responded sweetly. "Yes Vesta. That goes for you too, Marlin. Be sure to stay warm and dry."

"That's it! That does it!" thundered a deeper voice. "I'm tired of being codded like some sickly child! I've got to get out of here!"

Angry footsteps raged towards me. I quickly backed away from the plank of wood before it slammed open. Marlin stood in the doorway, a threatening look on his face. He shoved me out of the way as he stormed out. I stared blankly at him walk away as if in a trance. Vesta's voice brought me back.

"Jill, is that you? Come on in."

My head snapped to her direction, she looked distressed, as did Celia. The cool air inside their cabin caused me to shiver. "What just happened?"

Vesta's forest green eyes sunk. "I asked Marlin to stay indoors today… you know, for his health. I think he took it the wrong way though."

Celia chimed in. "He was so angry… he just stormed out." Her cheery gray eyes were clouded with worry.

Vesta frowned. "I'm worried about him… Jill, would you help me go look for him?"

I nodded. Of course I would help look, Marlin was my friend.

"You will? You're a sweetheart!" She turned to Celia. "Celia, stay here in case he comes back."

She nodded.

* * *

The rain wasn't letting up anytime soon. My clothing was completely soaked; my chestnut colored hair hung heavy in a wet ponytail. I pulled my dripping wet bangs to the side, away of my face. Vesta had instructed me to check out the goddess pond while she checked the valley beach. As I came around the bending path, I saw Marlin standing at the edge of the pond.

"Marlin!" Relief rushed over me as I ran beside him.

His wavy black hair was completely soaked. His white button down shirt stuck to his body, a dejected expression on his face. "Jill… what do you want…?"

"I was worried about you… your health…"

He turned, glaring at the pond water. Rain drops pelted his reflection causing it to distort. "Just go away…"

"What's wrong? Marlin, just tell me…"

He breathed deeply, a painful expression appearing on his depressed face. "Five years ago, I got really sick so I came out here to recover." He paused. "But even five years later, I still haven't fully recovered. I bet I'll be this way forever…"

I tried my best to console him. "That's not true. I'm sure you-"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" he snapped. "You don't know how I feel! Just leave me alone!"

My mouth hung open in shock. I didn't know how to respond… I had seen him get angry before, but never like this… and never at me… Tears welled in my eyes as I swung my backpack to the side and pulled out the red orb, which had given me so much joy earlier. "Marlin… look."

He tilted his head to see me. The bright tomato practically glowed in my hands. His venomous glare softened.

"I was coming over to show you." The tears began to roll from my hazy eyes. "You helped me grow this… you gave me a little hope that maybe I could be a good farmer…"

Marlin said nothing.

"Do you remember the day we met at the bar?" I asked softly, my voice shaking. "I was depressed and angry at the world… but you helped me!"

His eyes closed. His head hung heavy.

"Please, don't be angry Marlin! I'm trying to help you now!" I pleaded. "You _can_ get better. That's what friends are for … to help you though the tough times."

Painful minutes of silence passed.

"You're right…" Marlin exhaled. "I'm sorry… for yelling like that."

I sighed, wiping the water away from my eyes. "Let's head back to your sister. Both her and Celia are worried too." I shivered returning the tomato to my backpack. "And I'm getting cold. Let's get out of the rain."

He chuckled softly. I was glad to see his spirits rising a little; I don't like to see my friends upset… We walked back to Vesta's house in silence.

* * *

When he opened the door to the cabin, Vesta and Celia were sitting at the kitchen table. Vesta had a towel wrapped around her large upper body. The women's eyes instantly lit up. "Marlin!" they cried in unison.

Vesta jumped up and ran to hug her brother. "Are you all right?"

Her strong arms were crushing him. "Yeah" he managed to grunt out, causing me to laugh silently to myself.

Vesta released her little brother from her vigorous hug. She hurried over to the table where two other towels sat folded. She threw one to Marlin. "Here. Dry yourself off."

Vesta threw the other towel to me. "You too, Jill."

**Chapter 7 coming soon :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! sorry for the wait, things are getting crazy in my life but soon everything will be ok again :) review and let me know what you think!**

Vesta, Marlin and I sat wrapped in towels at the kitchen table. Celia brought a tray of steaming mugs. "Jill, would you like some hot coco?"

I smiled politely. "Yes please." Celia handed me a mug. Just the smell of the drink made me feel warm. Celia placed the other mugs in front of Vesta and Marlin. I quietly sipped my beverage.

"Jill, you know the Harvest Festival is coming up soon." Vesta smiled. "You should come."

I looked at the redheaded woman, her friendly smile was almost too much to handle. "I'll see if I can."

Marlin sat motionless. The mug before him puffed steam in his cold face.

I set my half empty mug on the table and pulled the towel up to my hair. I wrapped my ponytail, squeezing the water from my heavy locks. Suddenly, I remembered that I still had to deliver milk orders. I reached for my backpack, pulling out a snow white milk bottle.

Vesta laughed. "Is that for us?"

I nodded. "Yup." I handed her the bottle. "Vesta, I really need to be going. I still have to make my deliveries."

She smiled understandingly. "Ok, but make sure you don't catch a cold out there!"

I couldn't help but laugh. She reminded me so much of my late mother; always worrying about other's health. I stood up from the table, folding the damp towel. Celia quickly shuffled over. "Jill, don't worry about the towel." I smiled shyly, nodding.

The door was open and I was about to walk out when Marlin spoke. "Jill…" I turned around, staring somewhat blankly at him. He rose from his seat and approached me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, speaking almost inaudibly. "Thank you."

A warm feeling pulsed though my body. I was happy, happy that I could help a friend in their time of need. I tilted my head, smiling sweetly. "No problem."

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. I fulfilled all the milk orders sometime after noon. After checking on Bessie and the chickens, I decided that I had some time to relax. It had been a while since I actually had some 'me' time. I plopped down on my cabin bed, television remote in hand. The television flicked on. I loved being able to rest. I silently watched television with the rain pounding softly overhead.

* * *

A few days later, I stood outside. More and more bright red tomatoes hung from my plants. I carefully picked each one, thinking of everything that had led up to this moment. Takakura slowly walked up behind me.

"Looks good Jill." His worn face smiled. "You know the Harvest Festival is today. You should take a few of these to the event."

My amethyst eyes glistened brightly. I was proud of these crops. "Ok. When and where is the festival?"

The older man smiled. "Its going to be around 5:00 tonight at the Blue Bar." He put a large hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure your father is very proud of you, Jill. You work hard."

Those words touched me. My eyes became watery, my smile grew. I hoped he was proud of me…

"Don't worry about the eggs and milk orders. I'll take care of them today." Takakura concluded.

I hugged him gently. "Thanks Tak."

* * *

Gravity pressed heavily on the autumn sun. Days were definitely getting shorter and the daylight sure was fading fast. I walked briskly, the crisp air burning my airways.

I casually opened the bar door. Baskets of fruits and vegetables adorned the bar counter. Almost everyone from the valley was inside. Vesta laughed heartily. "Glad you could come, Jill!"

I set my basket of tomatoes on the counter. Walking up to Vesta, I glanced around nervously. "Now what?"

Her laugh roared. "We make a stew with all this stuff! And we party all night, dear!"

A shorter, stout woman appeared from the bar's back room. Her name was Ruby. She was the wife of the Inner Inn's owner. Rumor had it that she is a first class cook, however, I had never eaten any of her cooking. "Is all the food here?"

Vesta nodded. "Yup Ruby! Do you want my help?"

Ruby giggled. "Sure Vesta! Let's get this food to my kitchen."

The two women carried all the baskets of produce out of the bar. I stood awkwardly by the door. A hand grabbed my arm. I turned quickly to see Marlin smiling warmly at me. "Glad you could make it."

We walked to the bar, luckily managing to find two empty seats next to each other. "Muffy, two drinks" Marlin called out.

The perky blonde snickered, as was usual whenever she saw Marlin and me together. Her golden curls bounced as she bought two drinks over to us. "Enjoy yourselves, you two!"

Though I had been in the valley for a while, I had never seen the bar so full of life. Everyone was laughing, talking, and just having a good old time. Rock, Ruby's playboy son, was flirting with Romana's granddaughter, Lumina, who seemed slightly uninterested. Carter, an archeologist who was heading some sort of dig near the valley waterfall, carried on with Griffin. Gustafa, the village hippie, was laughing with Nami, a redheaded girl staying at the Inner Inn. Celia was chatting with Flora, Carter's assistant. Marlin and I smiled at each other and began to carry on ourselves.

Before I knew it, Vesta and Ruby were back in the bar with a massive pot. A heavenly aroma filled the atmosphere; my mouth watered with anticipation. After standing in line for a little, I had a bowl of sweet smelling stew in my hands. It was colorful and packed with flavor. Probably the best thing that I have ever eaten!

People were starting to finish eating at the bar when Griffin emerged from the back room holding an old white guitar. Muffy squealed with excitement. Gustafa got out of his seat and went to stand by the bar owner. The two played and sung music for the bar goers. Kassey and Patrick, the firework twins, tried to sing along but were far beyond drunk and kept laughing at their own slurred speech. I leaned against Marlin's body; warm food and good music would always make me sleepy. He glanced down, but I don't think he minded too much.

I had such a good time that night. I was sad that the festival had to end. This would absolutely be something to look forward to next year… that is, if I decide to stay in the valley another year.

**yay the harvest festival! i had fun imagining that part :D **

**dont know when ill be on next but ill try to update soon! chapter 8 on the way...**


	8. Chapter 8

A freezing wind blew outside. I lowered my feet to the floor, a chill traveling up my spine. The cabin floor was freezing. I walked to the frosted window. Snow blanketed the environment. Grinning, I hastily dressed myself.

The air inside the chicken coop was humid, a stark contrast to the arctic air outside. Three white puffs of feathers lay on the ground sleeping. I gingerly reached underneath each chicken and pulled out three warm eggs. There was still enough bird feed present so I left for the barn.

Bessie was sleeping as well; the warm barn air could have easily made anything relaxed and drowsy. I restocked her feeding trough, however, the second I placed her food down, Bessie perked her head up. Hungry as usual. I swear she could eat every second of the day. Now that she was awake, I bent down to milk her.

I carried five bottles of milk to the shipping room. The list of milk orders hung on the wall to the left of the entrance. I set the bottles on the ground and pulled the list off the wall. There was only one order today. I hung the list where it had been just seconds before. One bottle of milk was placed in my backpack, while the others were stored in the shipping freezer. The eggs were placed in the shipping bin, hopefully to be shipped the next day.

Snowflakes fell from the heavens landing on my brunette hair. I loved snow! There was something about it that made me feel at peace with the world. I clutched the door handle and pushed. Warm air flooded out of the building while I entered. Rock was reclining at the inn's counter, eyes closed. I pulled my backpack around, removing the bottle of milk. "Rock, here is your milk order."

One of his large brown eyes opened. He smirked. "Awesome! Set it in the kitchen, babe."

I sighed walking into the kitchen. Before I came here, I thought I was lazy… Rock redefines the word. I pulled the curtains separating the kitchen and the lobby to the side, ready to walk back into the lobby to leave. The lobby door pushed open and Marlin walked in. He was carrying a large crate. He shot a quick smile my way.

Rock opened one eye again. "Sweet. Those the vegetables we ordered? Put 'em in the kitchen, wont cha?". Marlin frowned angrily at Rock. I held the curtain to the side allowing Marlin to pass underneath. He set the heavy crate on the kitchen table next to the milk bottle before speaking.

He wiped his brow. "Rock _really_ bothers me" he growled.

I began to laugh. Those two were practically opposites as far as personalities go. Marlin and I left the inn together. Snow continued to gracefully float to the earth. Like a child, I stuck out my tongue trying to catch the frozen flakes. Marlin stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You're a strange woman."

"I don't care!" I grinned. "I love snow!"

He shook his head, laughing to himself. "You busy?"

"Nope, why?"

"Want to take a walk or something?"

"Sure."

"Every time I come here, I feel … different." Marlin sighed, staring at his reflection in the icy water. We stood on the edge of the goddess pond. Snowflakes continued to sprinkle down on us.

"Is that why you came here before?" My mind flashed to that cold rainy fall day. Marlin had gotten so worked up that he stormed off here.

Marlin sported his usual frown. "What day?"

I peered into the pond. "That day in fall… remember?"

I heard a heavy sigh. "Oh… yeah." Marlin responded. "I also come here to pray. They say a Goddess lives here you know."

My eyes grew large. "Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow, this valley is really something." I rested my hands on my hips.

"Jill…" Marlin said in a nervous tone.

Concern flashed on my face. "What is it?"

"Well, the Starry Night festival is coming up soon… and well, we are having a party at our house… if you want to come, you're more than welcome." His cheeks were tinting pink.

A party invite? Looks like I got worried over nothing. "That sounds like fun! When is it?"

He turned away from me a little. "Two weeks. I just want to make sure you had plenty of time to clear your busy schedule, you know… with your animals and all." I could hear the abundant sarcasm in the last comment.

I nudged him. "Jerk!"

I had forgotten that we were standing so close to the water's edge. Marlin toppled into the freezing water. As he was falling, his hand clutched my arm pulling me down as well. Luckily the pond wasn't too deep. We both sat in the water for a second until fully realizing what had just happened. "Oh My Gosh! Marlin! I'm so sorry."

He stood up, soaked. Extending a hand to me, he replied sharply "You're so damn lucky you're my friend." I grabbed hold of his hand and he pulled me up.

It was absolutely freezing now. "My farm is only a minute away, we can dry off there."

Inside my cabin, I searched frantically for towels. Being that I lived alone, I only had one… I looked at Marlin. He was shivering slightly as he stood in front of the door. I walked over, towel in hand. "Here. I'm so sorry! I feel terrible…"

He seized the towel from me, quickly wrapping his upper body. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "I'll just change my clothes in the bathroom." I walked to my dresser and pulled a fresh set of working clothes out. "I'll be right back, kay?"

I was mildly panicking. Marlin's health was already relatively delicate, and I had just pushed him into a pond…IN WINTER. He needed to dry off immediately.

I changed as swiftly as I physically could. When I rushed back into the main cabin room Marlin was rubbing his head with the fluffy white towel. His damp hair poked out at all ends. I snickered.

"Do you want another blanket? You look cold." I asked, now serious, as I walked to my bed. There were plenty of blankets he could use.

He glared. "I look cold? Really? _I can't imagine why…"_

I felt horrible. Gravity weighed heavy on my eyes, pulling them to stare at the cabin floor. Marlin started to laugh, catching me off guard completely. I perked up; my frowning confusion melting into a tiny smile.

I picked up a blanket from the bed and walked it over to Marlin. "Here. I don't want you to catch a cold. Vesta will kill me." I spread the blanket around his shoulders.

"Yeah she will. Hell, she'd probably kill me too for being outside too long in the cold."

His comment made me uneasy. "Wait… won't Vesta and Celia be worried about you?" My violet eyes fixed on the door. "What if they come looking for you?" My speech was racing. "What if-"

"Relax. They probably think I'm at the bar."

My staggered breathing was nowhere close to returning to normal. Marlin placed a hand on my arm. "Relax, Jill. I'll dry off and go straight home."

"No! Vesta's gonna kill me! Oh my gosh!" A lump formed in my throat as my eyes began to water.

"Jill, Vesta won't do anything to you." Marlin still tried to console me. "I won't let her."

His comment evoked a small smile from my panicked face. Vesta could be terrifying if she was upset… their anger was a trait that her and Marlin definitely shared.

We spent another ten minutes in the cabin. Marlin tried his best to dry himself off with the towel as I tried my best not to have a complete panic attack. Finally Marlin decided he wasn't going to get any drier and that he would probably be fine going the way he was. I walked him to the edge of my farm property, wishing that he get straight home to change clothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey everyone, sorry that its been forever since i last updated this story. to make up for it, i posted the next two chapters :) im actually working on some more jill x marlin stories but ive been really really busy with college and stuff but ill try and post when i can. anyway, i hope you enjoy the story ;)**

The sun was falling fast, my heart drummed as I raced down the path. I was going to be late. He said to be there at 6:00 and here I was still on the wrong side of the river. My feet pounded on the frozen bridge. The farm was finally in view, the cabin lights on. Had they started the party?

I gave a few deep breaths in front of their door. My hand extended. *Knock Knock* I retracted quickly, waiting in the cold twilight. Vesta opened the door greeting me with a friendly grin. "Jill! Come on in!"

The hefty redhead escorted me to their kitchen table. Celia and Marlin were sitting. There were a few familiar faces at the table too. A Brunette in a purple shirt smiled brightly at me. "Jill! I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Karen!" She ran the grocery shop in Mineral Town. The last time I had seen her was at my father's funeral.

Sitting next to Karen, a timid girl with onyx locks and glasses smiled shyly. Her name was Mary. When I lived in town, we were neighbors. I waved. "Hi Mary! How have you been?"

She pushed her glasses back with her index finger. "Good" she squeaked out. She had always been a quiet one.

"JILL! What about me?" A fiery pink haired girl stood up. Her maroon eyes burned causing me to retreat a bit. Popuri always hated being neglected… even for a second. She and I had been friends when I was living in town. She was always complaining about her brother though…

"Hey Popuri!" I looked at the three, smiling politely. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're here for the party, silly!" Popuri giggled excitedly in her high pitch voice.

Celia smiled. "Karen, Mary, and Popuri were my friends when I lived in Mineral Town. Now, I only get to see them once a year or so. I'm glad to see that you all know each other."

Vesta laughed, walking to the kitchen. "Well, everyone's here so let's eat!"

The six of us nodded in unison. A delicious smell was coming from the pots and pans on the stove. I couldn't wait to dig in; Vesta sure is a great cook!

Music played in the background as we all sat around the table. Karen, Mary, and Popuri had some great stories about city life. Each of us laughed; I was having a good time.

Marlin stood looking out the window, while Vesta told stories to the rest of us. My back was turned to him. I felt a nudge on my shoulder blade. "Jill, come on." Marlin motioned for me to follow.

The two of us walked outside the cabin. Only the moon's white light lit the valley. I followed Marlin as best I could. His strides seemed to increase in speed with every second. In no time at all we were at the valley beach. He took a seat on the cool sand.

"Why are we here?" I asked sitting next to him.

He raised his head to the sky. "Well, it's the Starry Night festival…"

I picked my head up. Millions of softly burning orbs painted the blackness above. It was an amazing sight. "Wow… it's so beautiful!" I stared awestruck.

A warm arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer. I blushed tremendously. Marlin smiled as he stared out at the ocean. "I'm really glad you came to the valley, Jill."

My eyes locked on his face. "I guess I'm glad I came too." I rested my head against his warm body.

The night sky was the most beautiful I had ever seen it that night. We sat staring up at the heavens for ages. The only sound was the gentle smashing of ocean waves. Marlin held me protectively as I cuddled up to him for much needed warmth; he blushed, a warm smile on his face. We always seemed to be happy when we were together…

My eyes opened slowly, a chilling ocean breeze rubbed my skin. I was leaning against Marlin. His hand was softly playing with the hair hanging from my ponytail.

"You awake?" He spoke kindly. I rubbed my eyes. How long had I been asleep?

He continued. "I noticed you had fallen asleep. I was going to take you home, but then I got sidetracked…"

I yawned. "With what?"

"Oh, uhh… I was just thinking about stuff… But it's getting late. I can walk you home… that is, if you want."

A weary smile was painted on my face. "Ok."

"Well, here we are." The two of us stood before my cabin door. I gazed at my escort. "Marlin, thanks for inviting me to the party. I had a lot of fun."

Blushing, he shoved his hands in his blue jeans, his eyes studying the frozen ground. "Glad to hear."

I smiled; I could feel my face getting hot. Why did I only feel this way when I was with him? ... He had just invited me to a party and we had just spent the night together at the beach stargazing. I tried to find more words to express my thoughts. My mind was hopelessly blank… I turned to action. I leaned over to him. My lips kissed his cheek. His body instantly became rigid; blue eyes growing large.

"Thanks" I breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok heres the next chapter :) only one more ...**

**

* * *

**

Birds chirped all around. The sweet smell of flowers hung heavy in the air. Hazy violet eyes glared back at mine. My straight chocolate colored hair, nothing more than a plaything to the wind. Today was the anniversary. Flower petals floated down from nearby trees, landing in the water, distorting my image. I could hardly believe that a year had passed.

I stood motionless. There was so much on my mind, too much on my mind… I tried farming for my father. Did I like it? Did I want to remain here in the valley for another year? I didn't know…

Should I move back to Mineral Town? Start rebuilding my previous life? I didn't know…

What was keeping me here in this small secluded community? Marlin? What did I even feel about him? Was it just a friendship? Or something more? I didn't know…

_Oh Goddess, please help me. Show me what to do, show me what's best…_

_

* * *

_

Footsteps could be heard behind me. I cocked my head to see who it was. It was Marlin. He gave a warm smile for my dull eyes to see. "Oh, Jill. Here you are."

I managed to force a painful smile. "Marlin… did you come to push me in the goddess pond this time?"

The man walked to my side. He could tell something was wrong. "Jill, what's up?" His pond reflection modeled a concerned frown.

"It's been one year…" I sighed deeply. "Since my father died…"

His eyes appeared to dull. "I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes. "I came here in his memory…"

Marlin's voice was soft. "Jill, are you glad you came here?"

My eyes opened as I turned my face away. "Yes… but honestly, I'm not sure that this is where I really belong."

Silence.

I continued.

"Don't get me wrong, farm work is fun and it sure was an interesting change for me. But I'm not kidding anyone. I'm still not very good at the whole thing."

"Jill, you don't give yourself enough credit." A hint of distress filled his voice. "You have animals that you take fantastic care of… and the crops you grew turned out fine."

"Only because you helped me." I snapped, turning my back on my friend. "I don't know what I want with my life… I don't know if staying here is best, even if I were to do it another year… for my father… I don't know what to do, so that's why I came here…to pray to the goddess."

"Listen" Marlin sighed painfully. "I know that it's your life… and that I can't make you stay here if you don't want to… But it's been almost a year since you first came to the valley."

I slowly turned to face him as he continued. "So much has happened since then. And before I knew it, I…" It was obvious that he was having difficulty trying to vocalize his thoughts.

"I… fell in love with you."

It felt as if the breath had been sucked out of my body. My eyes widened. How was I to respond? Red began to tint his cheekbones as he swallowed nervously. "I don't know if you feel the same way I do, but if you choose to stay in the valley… I'd like to be by your side."

He pulled his hands from his pockets. One of them clutched a fluffy blue feather. "Jill, will you marry me?"

Proposal? I stood frozen. The feather seemed to radiate in his tanned hand. I forced for a voice… for anything… anything at all to respond.

"I…I don't know what to say." My eyes began to puddle tears. Marlin had always made me feel happy when I was with him. He was my friend. No… I knew now that he was more than that… I silently thanked the valley goddess. She had just answered my prayers and shown me what was best for my life. "Yes!" I threw my arms around his neck.

He looked relieved. Putting his arms around my back, he smiled. "Jill, I love you."

Our lips pressed against each other, locking for the first time. As I melted in his arms, I felt like I was dreaming. I pulled him closer, he hugged me tighter. It was a kiss I would never forget.

Our lips finally separated and Marlin stared into my eyes. "Does that mean you'll stay?"

Tears flowed from my eyes. I held him as closely as I could. "Of course."

* * *

**sorry it was short but i hope you guys enjoyed it! last chapter will be up very very soon. as always, please review and let me know what you think **


	11. Chapter 11

**((ok so i owe a big apology for not having uploaded this. i could have sworn that i put this up here a while ago but i guess i didnt. sorry to everyone who i kept waiting. ive been really really busy but im going to try and spend some more time being creative on here :) thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story. it really means a lot! 3 ))**

"Congratulations!" Vesta cried, pulling Marlin and me into one of her crushing hugs, both of us blushing.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you guys!" Celia was radiating excitement.

Vesta directed her attention to me. "You better take good care of him!" I nodded.

She turned to her brother. "You'd better be good to her! If I hear about you doing anything bad, I'll come beat some sense into you!"

Celia's mouth dropped. Marlin's eyes grew large after hearing his sisters unsettling words. Both of my delicate hands grabbed his closest hand. He returned the action with a loving smile.

Looking to his sister, Marlin spoke. "Don't worry Vesta. I'll protect Jill. Nothing bad will happen." My heart jumped.

Celia turned to me. "When is the wedding going to be?"

Marlin and I looked at each other before answering. "It's going to be in a week." I said. "Can you make it?"

Both women nodded. "Of course we'll be there" Vesta laughed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Celia squealed.

My face flushed. I glanced to Marlin; he was so happy. I _loved_ to see him smile. His gaze met mine, causing his face to redden. He leaned over and tenderly kissed my forehead.

"You two are just too damn cute!" Vesta clasped her giant hands together.

"Marlin," Excitement building inside of me. "We still have to tell Tak!"

My fiancé nodded, and with that, we left for my farm.

My small hand bashed on Takakura's cabin door. Marlin stood behind me as we waited for the door to open. The older man greeted us with a friendly smile. "Jill, what's going on?"

"Tak, Marlin and I wanted to tell you something."

Takakura stepped away from the doorway, motioning for us to enter. "Come on it."

Takakura led us to the small table in his cabin. There were only two seats. Tak sat down in one of them. I sat in the other. Marlin stood behind me, his hands resting warmly on my shoulders. I took a deep breath. "Tak, Marlin and I are getting married."

My father's old friend shot up in the chair. His blank face turned into a state of surprise. "Really?"

The hands on my shoulders steadily increased their grip. I looked up to Marlin's face. His eyes were staring diagonally down. Was he nervous over what Takakura would say?

Takakura continued. "Jill… that's great! I bet your father will be glad you found a good man!"

I heard a quiet sigh behind me. The tight grips on my shoulders relaxed. I sat beaming. "The wedding is in a week."

The old man nodded. "I will be there. Congratulations!"

The sun was setting over the western mountains; golden rays drenched the valley. Rows of valley residents sat facing the ocean, waiting. Marlin stood dressed in a black tuxedo; a warm smile on his face, his hands quivering nervously.

As I approached, one by one, the villagers turned around to see. A snow white gown hung from my slender body. My long brown hair was pinned back into a bun. The wedding veil fell just beyond my shoulder blades. The sweet fragrance of roses ascended from the bouquet that I clutched so closely to my chest. I walked slowly until I stood next to my loved one. He placed his hands on my forearms. I had never seen him look happier. The priest standing before us began the ceremony.

The sunlight was fading. The priest looked to Marlin. "Do you, Marlin, take Jill to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

It was my turn now. "Do you, Jill, take Marlin to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Marlin and I gazed into each other's eyes. My arms looped around his neck; his arms hugged around my waist. We both leaned in, our lips locking; our first kiss as a married couple. The crowd of villagers cheered behind us. I pulled my new husband even closer.

A new chapter was about to begin for us. I didn't know what to expect in the coming years, but I didn't care… because I knew that being in a place I grew to love, with people I grew to love would help me overcome anything fate would send my way from now on.

The End ~

***thanks again to everyone! hope to have more stories out soon ;)**


End file.
